Refresh Pretty Cure!
Refresh Pretty Cure! (リフレッシュプリキュア！ Rifuresshu Purikyua!) is a sequel series to Fresh Pretty Cure, by Phineasmon302. Plot Sometime after Moebius' defeat in the hands of the Fresh Pretty Cures and the people of Labyrinth, with a few days left for Tarte and Azukina's wedding ceremony, the people of the Sweets Kingdom become worried when Chiffon displays a mysterious behavior, which turns out to be Infinity breaking free from Chiffon's body. However, years later, a slightly depowered Infinity returns, bent on taking control of all worlds. Sensing this, Chiffon sets five new Pickruns free and follows them to Clover Town Street, where they come across the children of the original Fresh Cures, who are more than willing to take over their mothers' mission. Characters Pretty Cure *'Momozono Cupid' (桃園キューピッド) / Cure Lychee (キュアライチー) **Love's adopted son. Like his mother, he is outspoken and sympathetic, but is quite short-tempered and can be easily hurt or angered. He is also a hopeless romantic, often doing his best to help his female classmates with their love lifes, as well as sometimes dreaming about his very own "Prince Charming". As Cure Lychee, he represents altruism, and his theme color is magenta. *'Sawa Kinomi' (沢希ノ実) / Cure Logan (キュアローガン) **Miki and Yuuki's son. Athlethic and fashionable like his mother, Kinomi is laid-back and passionate, and despite his "cool" appearance, he is quite the clown, often coming up with jokes and pranking others with no negative intentions whatsoever. As Cure Logan, he represents perseverance, and his theme color is cyan. *'Mikoshiba Anzu' (御子柴杏) / Cure Apricot (キュアアプリコット) **Inori and Kento's daughter, a fierce tomboy who always delves head-first into combat. Despite her hot-tempered and brash personality, she is a considerate, kind-hearted and loyal fighter who is willing to take a stand for those in need, especially if they're animals. As Cure Apricot, she represents loyalty, and her theme color is orange. *'Umemori Jolie' (梅盛ジョリー) / Cure Plum (キュアプラム) **Setsuna's daughter, fathered by a sushi chef she met during a trip to Paris. Jolie is usually openhearted and reserved, as well as incredibly superstitious, always carrying around an euro coin for good luck. Although not quite as good in the kitchen as her father, she, like him, is skilled in swordfighting and gadgeteering. As Cure Plum, she represents serenity, and her theme color is purple. *'Nishi Uriki' (西うりき) / Cure Anguria (キュアアングリア) **Daughter of Hayato/Westar with Reika of the first generation of Trinity. A classmate of Kinomi, Uriki is cheerful, very affectionate towards others, and a tad scatterbrained. She wishes to become a professional dancer like her mother, and takes dancing classes with Love, who she sees as her primary role model outside of her parents. As Cure Anguria, she represents delight, and her theme colors are green and red. Mascots *'Chiffon' **Formerly the repressed form of the limitless memory known as Infinity, which split itself from Chiffon's body not too long before the events of the story, allowing Chiffon to grow like a normal infant, although keeping her magical powers in the process. She now acts as Charlotte's babysitter in a similar way to how Tarte took care of her in the past. *'Charlotte' (シャーロット) **Tarte and Azukina's daughter, and the young princess of the Sweets Kingdom. *'New Pickruns' **'Sakurun' (サクルン) ***Cupid's Pickrun, who has wings and wears a sash around its body. **'Shiarun' (シアルン) ***Kinomi's Pickrun, who wears a jester's hat and matching make-up. **'Orerun' (オレルン) ***Anzu's Pickrun, who wears a martial artist's headband and what seem to be rabbit ears. **'Yukarun' (ユカルン) ***Jolie's Pickrun, who wears a sushi chef's headband. **'Midorun' (ミドルン) ***Uriki's Pickrun, who wears a baseball cap. Original Generation *'Momozono Love' / Cure Peach ''' **Cupid's mother, who is now Miyuki's successor as the leader of Trinity, as well as a well-known choreographer. She and Daisuke had a brief fling before breaking up due to incompatibility. She is quite satisfied with the life she leads now, and cares deeply for Cupid, even though they're not blood-related. *Sawa Miki' / '''Cure Berry' **Kinomi's mother, who achieved her dream of being a famous model. During high school, in a surprising move, she admitted that she actually had a thing for Yuuki, which led to a long relationship that culminated in their wedding and the birth of Kinomi. *'Mikoshiba Inori' / Cure Pine **Anzu's mother, who is now in charge of her family's vet business. *'Umemori Setsuna' / Cure Passion **Jolie's mother, who now works as both Love's agent and a talent scout. *'Ranru Chika' (藍流千香) / Cure Huckle (キュアハックル) **A renomed doctor at the Clover Town hospital, who makes and gives bracelets to her patients in order to cheer them up. Tranquil, confident, and courageous, she is a fan of the original Fresh Cures ever since she was a little girl, when they once gave her the necessary courage when she was about to go under operation. As Cure Huckle, she represents courage, and her theme color is dark blue. *'Nishi Hayato' **Formerly Westar of Labyrinth, he is now an ally and close friend of the Cures, Reika's husband, and Uriki's father. He now works at the donut cart that used to be Kaoru-chan's and shares a sibling-like relationship with Setsuna. *'Minami Shun' **Formerly Soular of Labyrinth, he is now an ally and close friend of the Cures, and works as a make-up artist at Miki's mother's beauty parlor. *'Tarte' **Charlotte's father and king of Sweets Kingdom. *'Azukina' **Charlotte's mother and queen of Sweets Kingdom. *'Pickruns' **'Airun' (アイルン) ***Chika's Pickrun, who wears a blue and black nurse's cap. When it's summoned, it allows a significant increase in Chiffon's healing factor. Villains *'Infinity' (インフィニティ) / Tokoyo Nagori (常世名残) **A limitless memory that initially manifested itself as Chiffon, but prior to the beginning of the story split itself from her and took on its own body, which resembles a little girl. She has almost no personality, usually remaining silent, dull, and motionless, but now tends to speak more than when she and Chiffon were one and the same. Others *'Chinen Miyuki' **The former, now retired, leader of the Trinity dance unit, who often helps Love with both Trinity and her choreographer gig. *'Chinen Daisuke' **Miyuki's younger brother and an acquaintance of the Cures. He and Love had a brief fling before breaking up due to incompatibility. *'Sawa Yuuki' **Kinomi's father. *'Mikoshiba Kento' **Anzu's father. Items *'Mobillun' **The new Cures' transformation items, created by the merging of one of the original Cures' Linkruns with one of the new Pickruns. Like the Linkruns, they are activated by the call of "Change! Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" Locations Episodes See: List of Refresh Pretty Cure! episodes Trivia Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Refresh Pretty Cure!